


There You Are

by RougueShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Protective Pack, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion looked at the framed picture of his mate with another man, holding a little boy who had never known who Deucalion was or about the betrayal that his mother had been a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some crap I wrote in my head while taking a walk with my puppy, so don’t expect too much. This is an AU fic so give me some mercy please. So, Stiles was born into Deucalion’s pack just month or so after Duke becomes blind, when Claudia sees the growing change in Deucalion she takes off running with her son, with her knowledge of werewolves she is able to hide her and her young sons scent. She runs, and at some point meats up with a young deputy Stilinski and he is everything she feels she and her son needs and is quick to marry him; she lies about Stiles father, telling tales where her the man had died just a month or so before their son was born.  
> So that’s that then, if you’re not interested please leave.
> 
> Oh, and don't start with grammar and stuff with me, this is just for fun and not for profit or profession. If you can't read through little mistakes, skip this story and find a better one my loves.

Deucalion stood before the cracked bathroom mirror. Brushing his teeth he viewed his reflection in the large mirror above the sink, it felt strange to see his reflection after all those years of not seeing it. The last time he been before this very mirror and saw his own reflection grinning back at him had been just hours before losing his sight, he'd wrapped his arms around his heavily pregnant mate, the bathroom had been much cleaner and smelled of him and his brilliant mate. She had leaned against him, continuing to brush her teeth with great care, his hands drifted over the large belly that held the cub they had wished for so very long; she had miscarried four-times before their little blessed cub came to be. He had felt the cub move inside its shelter, for some reason his cub had always seemed to be on the move, and Deucalion had told his pack and mate more than ones that the cub would be a wild one and a handful.  

 

Deucalion sighed at the memory. He had stood there nuzzling against his mate, just an hour before he left to do what he believed would secure the future and safety of his pack as well as his soon to be born offspring.

 

It hits him then, the realization that he had never seen his son. Deucalion had held him, he had held his son who had not been born a wolf but a human like his mother, the little boy had smelled like both Deucalion and his mate and milk. His little boy had been loud and would move no matter if awake or asleep.

 

He finishes washing his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair, it was still damp from the shower, and tries to ignore the hollow feeling inside of him as he realize he has never seen his son. Deucalion has never seen the color of the eyes of his litle boy or the shape of his nose, seen the texture of his hair or the shape of his little mouth. His mate had told him about those details, but it was not the same as seeing it.

 

He walked around the house he had abandoned years ago, so soon after he had slaughtered his original pack and before he had demolished the pack he had torn through the house and ruined everything he could. In his rage he destroyed the memories the house held. 

 

Deucalion understood now why his mate had abandoned him, why she had stolen away his son, if they had remained he would have most certainly slaughter one of them or both and that thought makes him feel sick. If he had killed his son his mate would have either killed him or followed their son by her own hand. And if he had killed his wife and left alone to care for his son then the little boy would have died soon enough.

But back then he had not understood it, couldn't grasp at the reason why his mate had left him.

 

A part of the Alpha wishes McCall or the Hales had just killed him, but a part of him is quick to tell him that as long as he is alive there is always the possibility of finding his missing family.

 

He makes his way over to the bed, the same bed he had shared with his mate, her sent is vanished long ago after their son was born there had been three in that bed until his mate began to fear for the life of her son and moved to sleep in the guestroom with their little boy.

Deucalion lays himself down, the matrass smells but feels so familiar underneath him that he can ignore the stench. He lays there and wonders where to start in the search for his son and missing mate; he would be seventeen now, that is all he knows for sure. 

 

_Seventeen, like those kids,_ Deucalion thinks closing his eyes, listening to the sounds the old house creates, there are rats running around in the walls perhaps even a squirrel up in the attic, _seventeen like McCall and his human friend._

 

Thinking about Scott McCall and his little band of misfits brings back to him the scent that seemed to have always been attached to the McCall, a scent that seemed to take a piggy-back ride on the True Alpha. That scent that had been often attached to the twins, always faint but there none the less, back then he had not known why it bothered him so. But now he knew why the scent had made him feel on edge, and that scent that had haunted him was familiar because it was a mixture of Deucalion’s and his mates scent as well as that of deodorant and the usual aroma of a teenager.

 

Deucalion sits upright, eyes wide with the realization that his son was in Beacon Hills, or at least had been there at the same time as his pack of Alphas had been.

He leaps out of bed and starts passing about the room, hands running through his hair while a feeling of panic starts to swirl inside him because his son had been so close and he hadn’t been clearheaded enough to realize it.

Deucalion had failed his son yet again.

 

He needs to head back. He needs to make sure his son is safe. Deucalion needs to get back to Beacon Hills even if McCall tries to chase him out of town. Deucalion needs to chase down his son and mate, to swear to his mate that he can be the man she had fallen in love with, he needs to get to know his son to see how much of him is in that young man he had helped create but which his mate has raised.

 

  **~*~**

 

The scent is all around town its faint at some places while surprisingly strong in other places. The lack of his mates scent worries him, but at least his son is around all he has to do is find him. He’s been in town for three days before he finds Scott McCall and Derek Hale standing outside of his Motel room, both of them stood side by side like allies and both looking like they were prepared to haul his as out of town or cut him in half and burry his body in the woods.

 

`I’m not here to cause trouble.´ Deucalion says, his hands are raised revealing the set of keys to the Motel room as well as the rental car he was now driving around in. By habit he breathes in their scents, Cora hasn’t been around Derek for a while nor his uncle and but what draws Deucalion’s attention is the scent that clings to the young Alpha; and Deucalion breathes it in, and his mind hums out a single word _son._

 

`Then why are you here?´ Scott asks, eyes flashing red when the much older Alpha makes a move towards him, it has the wanted effect and Deucalion comes to a halt.

 

`I’m looking for someone.´ is the only answer the older werewolf gives, breathing in the scent that he knows so well now. He wants to be closer to the young Alpha so he could breathe in more of the scent that tells him his son is alive.

 

`Like last time or? ´ Scott asks, he looks nervous but Hale remains as stoic as ever, amrs crossed and standing there like a great big wall.

 

Deucalion weighs his options, tell a lie and hope he does not get caught or tell the truth and hope McCall will offer his aid in the search.

 

`I’m looking for my son.´

Deucalion sighs as all he gets are confused and suspicious looks from the two younger werewolves, and he sits down on the step of the Motel room he has been staying in. He feels the weight of the situation push him down, and he needs a rest.

 

`I know he’s here. I can smell him all around town.´ Deucalion stares down at his hands, they look so unfamiliar. Eveything is unfamiliar and new.

 

`I’d heard you’d killed them both.´ Derek says with a cold voice, if his belief had been true then the anger was justified. For a parent to kill their young was unheard of and scorned with such great hatred that the chance of surviving after such a crime was very small, and to not only kill ones cub but also mate was even worse.

 

`She left before I had a chance to harm either one.´ Deucalion admits, he looks up at Derek who is glaring daggers at him, `I know what you’re thinking, but I swear to you all I want is to see my son.´

 

Derek’s jaw tightens and his eyes narrow on the Alpha, while Scott looks less eager to cut Deucalion’s throat wide open now than a few seconds ago, he leans against the rental car and glances up at the solidness of Derek Hale. Then Scott turns back to look at Deucalion and asks, `So does this kid of yours have a name, or what? How old is he? ´

 

`Seventeen.´ Derek answers, glaring at Deucalion like he really is fighting the desire to reach into Deucalion’s chest and pull out his still beating heart.

 

`So he could be one of my classmates, ´ Scott says sounding so very hopeful.

 

`His scent is on you, so I’d say that is very much possible.´ Deucalion says rubbing his hands nervously over his thighs, `It was even on the twins.´

 

Scott nods and glances over at Derek, and there is a wordless conversation going on before Derek growls out an unhappy, `Fine. I’ll take him. You head on home, if you fail one more class it’s another summer sitting in class.´ Derek makes his way over to his parked Toyota and points at a smiling Scott, `But you will call Stiles and tell him about this, I’ll babysit the Alpha but I’m not going to listen to Stiles rant on and on about how stupid you are.´

 

**~ * ~**

 

The drive is a silent one, Derek attention focused on the road while Deucalion tries to figure out while the smell of his son is so strong on Derek he would question it if there wasn’t such a great danger that the end result would be a dead Beta or a decapitated Alpha.

 

When the car pulls up to what has to be the Stilinski house Derek turns to glare at Deucalion and growls out, `You do not go near him, you stay two steps away from him at all time, if you lean over his shoulder or touch him I’ll will pull your spinal cord out of your body, got that? ´ Deucalion nods.

 

Derek walks up to the front door of the building that looks so very ordinary and dull that Deucalion could never settle in such a place, then again he would have never chosen to settle his family in Beacon Hill’s for various reasons. If it were at all possible then Deucalion would try and convince his son to leave Beacon Hills with him, unless of course the boy had proper family then he would need to rethink his plan.

 

Derek knocks at the front-door it doesn’t take long before Stiles Stilinski opens the door glaring at Derek and then at Deucalion, but he steps aside to let them in while mumbling something about how gullible Scott McCall is.

 

The scent chocks him, it comes like a shock and he can barely breathe or move into the house enough so that the teenager can close the door behind him.

 

_It can’t be,_ Deucalion wonders watching as the young man who is now so thin as if he had forgotten to eat more than ones that month, Stiles was also sporting a cast on his left arm.

 

`So you need me to find someone.´ Stiles says as he walks into the living room the TV is on but muted and on the coffee table sits a stack of books and a laptop that looks brand new. Derek has his hand on the lower back of the young man as they walk into the living room, and helps the boy to sit down on the couch.

 

`Need anything? ´ Derek asks, voice strained with concern while draining some of the pain in the young body before him, it earns him a smile from the teenager.

 

`I could do with some water. Need to take my meds soon enough.´ Stiles says, the two are so caught up in their own world that it allows Deucalion to slip into the room unnoticed, he walks straight over towards the few framed pictures in the room and picks one of them up to inspect it closely, his eyes are still on Derek and Stiles.

 

`I’ll get it. And I’ll make you a sandwich; ´ Derek removes his hand from the long thin neck of the human boy who smiles at attentively, `You know you’re supposed to eat something.´

 

`I know.´ Stiles sighs, while Derek walks off, shooting a dangerous glare at Deucalion he now focuses his glance on the picture he is holding.

 

He nearly drops it, lets it fall and shatter to the ground, in the simple wooden frame is a picture of the Stilinski family; Sheriff Stilinski who at the time was nothing more than a deputy, and then Mrs. Stilinski who was holding her son in her arms and beaming at the camera.

 

`Put that back.´ Stiles barks from where he is sitting, glaring at the Alpha who ignores the command and instead asks if the boy in the picture was Stiles and if the woman in it was his mother. Deucalion hesitates, for a moment but then he nods and places the picture frame down as if it was a precious little treasure before walking over to the young man sitting on the couch.

 

`So, Scott told me your son might be at our school, and that he should be about the same age as me, ´ Stiles is typing something fast and easily, eyes on Deucalion, `I’ve made a list of people that fits that category, as well as those who share classes and other activities with Scott and the twins, I’ve removed all female students, but the list is long and I need something more to go by.´

 

Deucalion sits down next to Stiles who scoots as far away from him as possible, his delicate hands that remind Deucalion of the hands that had often combed through his hair or intertwined with his fingers, he can see so much of his mate in his son and this boy next to him is beautiful.

 

`I found you.´ Deucalion breathes out, the weight of the world vanishing as he sees the meaning of those words dawn to the boy he had overlooked when chasing after Derek and Scott. But there he was, his son.

 

 


	2. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went and changed a few things with this chapter, sorry if you loved it but I just had to do it so I could get this ball rolling.

`Oh no.´ his son Genim says shaking his head and with each word of desperate denial his voice rises much like Claudia’s had done when she attempted to play the denial-game, the similarity with Claudia proves what Deucalion already knew in his heart to be true; this clever boy was _his_ son, his and Claudia’s baby boy was this young beginning of a man repeating the word No over and over again.

 

`Genim,´ the Alpha who was without a pack said voice softened with a love he’d never imagined himself capable of feeling once more, the Alpha without a pack may not know his son which he honestly doesn’t, still there no belittling the value of his love for his only child; it doesn’t matter that Claudia had seen fit to replace him as their sons father, honestly it might’ve been the best thing for their child considering the unfit-state he’d been in at the time, if she hadn’t ran with their child when she did both Claudia and their son might’ve become victims of the madness that had swept over the Alpha with his blindness. Deucalion knows he’s been replaced as a father but he was going to fix things with his son, he was going to become the father his son deserved.

 

`No. No.´ his son continues to say, beautiful brown orbs widening as he speaks, `This is not happening. You’re wrong. I’m not your son.´

 

Deucalion loves his son even if Genim is trying to deny the truth, a truth that can’t be denied or ignored forever or even a day because the Alpha will not allow it.The Alpha repeats the name given to his bright boy and moves to be nearer to his flesh and blood, voice all tender, shaky hands reaching out towards Genim who’d for some reason chosen such a silly name as Stiles to go by, the werewolf was desperate to touch and feel what he and his mate had managed to create by the grace of some unknown power that had taken mercy on him and Claudia. ****There’s this desperate need, want, in him to give his and Claudia’s only child all the affection and attention all the years of separation had withheld. ****Deucalion was desperate to show his little boy who wasn’t all that little anymore, the Alpha wanted show his son how he wasn’t the monster he’d been the last time he’d swept into town, he needed to prove to his son he wasn’t just the monster that had orchestrated the death of two of his friends; and he really wasn’t the same werewolf or Alpha he’d been back then when he’d happily sacrificed the life of the two runaway Betas because the Demon Wolf wouldn’t feel the bang of guilt and shame Deucalion felt.

 

`Get away from me.´ his son hisses moving further away from him eyes panicked-wide, but the Alpha follows his son who never grew-up knowing the love of his real father, but perhaps the werewolf’s want to touch its offspring had something to do with covering his son with its scent instead of the stranger that had raised him and the small pack that was ruled by a True Alpha, but his son however recoils from him like Deucalion’s touch could alone kill him.

 

The no’s continue to trickle from the child he’d wanted so badly and failed even more.

 

`Get the fuck away from me!´ his son screams while stumbling further away from him and doesn’t that just sting, however there’s no time for Deucalion to hang-up on his sons less than pleasant reaction as a loud window rattling roar of pure and undeniable rage erupts from within the kitchen.

 

The sound that had the pictures on the walls tilting and his son covering his ears and covering his ears and shrinking ever so slightly into the nearest corner spurred Deucalion into immediate action.

 

All of his instincts scream for him to protect his son, his son whom he’d just found after years of separation, and so Deucalion rushes towards his son shifting effortlessly into his Alpha form which is a horrible relic of the Demon Wolf; this shape was nothing like the beautiful one his mate had painted and drawn over and over again before the madness that had followed his blindness had corrupted him. Deucalion has shifted into the monstrous form just in time as Hale comes barreling into the living room in full Beta form, eyes flashing dangerously blue and Deucalion’s reaction is swift and determined; his son was born human, his son is human, his son is in peril and he _needs_ to get his son out of danger and so he grabs his son who cries out with shock and fear, Deucalion shoves his son further away from the danger that is coming at them.

 

Every instinct in his body screams, demands for him to protect his son to annihilate the threat to his offspring, and so he rushes at Hale intent to take the werewolf out before it could harm his little offspring.The Alpha would not risk his son dying not when he’d just found him with one swift adjustment in his stanceDeucalion pushes his son back behind him as the werewolf comes at them, the beta coming at him and his son with murderous intent clear in his glowing blue eyes but Deucalion had no intentions of allowing this whelp of werewolf to take his son away from him.

 

`Genim run!´Deucalion barks at his son who is his only child, this young beginning of a man was the last and only link to his beloved Claudia.

 

Deucalion can’t spare a minute on convincing him to do so for he has to protect his son, without thought for his own safety or the future the Alpha and father lunges at the threat, the shift comes to him easily while all his instincts are screaming for him to protect what he had left to love.

 

Deucalion could honestly say he loathes his Alpha form for it is an ugly relic of the Demon Wolf, and he hates knowing that his actions had ruined the shape Claudia had loved and drawn several times, it pains him to know how he’d ruined what Claudia had seen and love by becoming the monster he’d sworn never to become; ****and yet although Deucalion hates showing his son the monster he’d ****become there’s nothing he can do about it, he will do anything it takes to protect his son.

 

The threat pauses for a fraction of a second allowing the Alpha the time he needed to direct the threat further away from his son who reeks of fear and yet he’s not running. The Alpha strikes the beta hard in the sternum hard enough to cause the disturbingly delicious sound of bones breaking reaching his ears causing the wolf beneath his skin to rumble with a deep sense of satisfaction, the lone Alpha does however not settle for just one strike not when he needs to be certain that this beta doesn’t get a chance to harm his pup.

 

Deucalion doesn’t hold back not the slightest, and it doesn’t matter how well Talia Hale had trained her son or how bravely the beta fights him for Deucalion is an Alpha who’d spent years fighting with sight and without it.

 

There’s a form of pleasure in overpowering ones opponent especially when it’s done under the name of protection, Deucalion had forgotten how good it felt to bring down ones enemy in the name of protecting the one he loved. With Derek Hale down on the floor both his legs broken as well as one arm and hand the Alpha raises his bloodied and clawed hand poised for the kill when the broken beta coughs out, `St-Sti-Stiles.´

 

The beta wheezes out, `R-run. P-pl-please f-for once,´ eyes half-lidded and yet so pleading, voice wavering and full of fear, `r-r-run.´ 

 

It’s all very strange for the Alpha to hear the Beta tell _his_ son to run when the only life now close to ending was the Betas own dwindling life, still regardless of his wonder the Alpha moves to end one threat in order to ensure the safety of his offspring; as he brings his hand down fully prepared to rip out the throat of Talia Hales only son but instead of his claws sinking into the younger werewolf painting already bloodied hands in a fresh coat of that crimson liquid that was seeping out onto the old carpet beneath the coughing and groaning Hale, ****there’s a sharp pain exploding at the back of his head Deucalion staggers as the pain vibrates through his skull and dark spots  spread causing him to fear that years of blindness would return, his head feels like it’s close exploding but before the Alpha can do anything about it or figure out how to stop the pain something hard hits him a few inches to the side of the first birth of pain; the second strike of pain drops him to the floor, his heart pounding with panic as he realizes he’s about to lose consciousness leaving his son alone ****in a dangerous situation, he can taste blood in his mouth as darkness swoops in and claims him even though he’d fought against it with all his might. ****

 

**~*~**

 

Stiles Stilinski was not your average genius or rather he was hardly a genius considering he could hardly focus long enough to convince anyone he was half as intellectually gifted as Lydia Martin was, yet even though the strawberry blond lady was at the top of their class he too was clever enough to be close to her brilliance although it took a lot of work on his part and a lot of effort to focus which was still even with his medication something that left him feeling frustrated; and the fact that he Stiles Stilinski was still the go too guy when it came to all things research and planning it was no wonder he was not at the very top of his class like Lydia. Stiles genius level, at least in his own humble opinion, was in the art of thinking outside the box and seeing the bigger picture of things, unlike the rest of their little pack he seemed to be the only one capable of seeing through all the bullshit and facades people painted around themselves which was why he’d always known how incredible Lydia’s mind was and how genuinely good Scott’s heart; Stiles gut instinct was never wrong and he prayed that one fine day everyone in the back would finally listen to him and his gut when it came to people, actions and so on because when that day came Stiles’ life would become easier.

 

Stiles had known the very second Scott had called with the news and request that it was all going to end horribly. Stiles had just known that this whole trusting and helping Deucalion was going to be yet another one of Scott’s bad ideas, and Stiles had known that if anyone was going to get hurt by Scott’s need to help and trust people it was going to be him Stiles Stilinski the punching bag of the supernatural world, it didn’t matter whether or not he had protection or not Stiles was always the one who got hurt because of Scott’s gullible nature after all it was Scott’s need to trust every damn creature sporting claws and a sad story and words of “Please trust me, I just want to help” that had landed Stiles with a broken arm and ribs as well as a back torn open and stitched back-up, Stiles knows he’d be dead and gone if Derek hadn’t been around to notice he’d gone missing before his dad or Scott had realized it.

 

It seemed however that there was one single person who believed in Stiles gut and it wasn’t his dad, the only person who trusted Stiles’ judgement whenever he said, `I don’t trust him, her, it, them´ was none other than Derek Hale and Stiles would be forever grateful for Derek’s trust because without it the pack wouldn’t have known where to start the search when Stiles had been abducted a week and five days ago;  and maybe since then Stiles gigantic crush on the born werewolf had turned into something much more serious which might’ve been the main reason why Stiles was standing there in the living room of his house when he’d been instructed to leave not by one but two werewolves, and maybe this pathetic and unrequited love of his was the reason why Stiles had picked up his bat and swung it at the crazy and delusional werewolf claiming to be his dad, Stiles swung his bat twice at the Demon Wolf who’d been dangerously close to snuffing-out the light in Derek’s eyes because Stiles couldn’t imagine life without _his_ Sourwolf.

 

Stiles sways where he stands, his quiet night finishing a stack of homework that had gathered during his stay at the hospital had been ruined because of Scott McCall’s issues with not trusting every Tom, Dick, and Harry that came around with a sob story.

 

It was entirely the two Alpha’s faults when and if his dad killed him, and Stiles was going to get killed or grounded for the rest of his life once his dad caught sight of their living room and the destroyed TV. Stiles is going to die and it’s not even his fault.

 

`St-Stiles? ´ he hears Derek call out to him, and Stiles turns his gaze away from the broken TV which is dad had claimed for Sunday because of some game, and now the TV was broken and his dad was going to kill him because they can’t afford a new one not with the whole mountain of bills that came with having a kid like him. Stiles is going to cause his dad to lose the house, the house his parents had bought and loved and made a life in.

 

`Stiles, breathe.´ Derek tells him and Stiles nods because he knows he should breathe it is after all a fundamental part of staying alive, right?

 

Stiles looks over at Derek who’s struggling to sit-up but both his legs look all wrong and twisted against the now bloodied carpet, the carpet was a goner now and his dad was going to be so mad because it was great-great granny Stilinski’s carpet sure it was worn down and frayed at the edges but it was part of their family and now it was ruined because of Scott’s stupid ass.

 

Stiles sways where he’s standing he feels cold and hot at the same time, his stomach is churning as broken arm hadn’t appreciated the whole knocking a damn Alpha unconscious with the use of his a bat thing. Sure, Stiles arm had been killing him for the past week, the constant throbbing keeping him awake at night much like his back did, but after swinging his bat twice bot times striking the hardheaded pack destroying Alpha the pain had bloomed into agony so much so that Stiles was tempted to ask Derek if he could just chop the bloody thing off.

 

`Stiles,´ Derek coughs from where he’s now seated back against Stiles’ dad’s chair, Stiles notes that Derek looks bad like really bad and it makes dread seep into Stiles heart which is beating way too fast to be healthy or normal. Seeing the extent of injuries Deucalion had caused Derek doesn’t help Stiles scattered thoughts or the fear and worry that had been steadily growing within him since the Alpha had walked into his house and the madness began, and suddenly Stiles is painfully aware of how little air there’s in the room.

 

`St-Stiles, y-you need to c-call Scott.´ Derek tells him, the werewolf sounds exhausted and Stiles knows in the back of his mind it’s not a good thing that Derek looks so pale while sounding like he’s about to drop-off, `Stiles c-ca-call S-Scott.´ Stiles nods because that’s really the most logic thing to do, right, to call Scott who started this whole hell of a night by believing that the bastard who’d caused not only Erica’s death but also Boyd’s deaths had miraculously changed into a good guy.

 

Stiles eyes move from a sickly looking Derek and the unconscious Alpha who was probably crazier than Peter Hale, seeing the horrific amount of blood on floor and not to mention thewalls and the furniture just makes the whole situation far too real to him and Stiles can’t stop himself from throwing-up when he swears he can see Deucalion’s brain.

 

`STILES!´ Derek barks as Stiles drops to his knees after his lunch decided to revisit the world outside his body, he’s shaking all over and Stiles can’t stop the tears that have started to fall because it really fucking hurts throwing-up when you have broken ribs and skin stitched back together.

 

`Stiles,´ Derek doesn’t sound angry and that’s not a good thing, Stiles knows it because he knows Derek and if Derek’s not angry then something is terribly and horribly wrong, `call Scott, y-you need to c-call him right now Stiles.´

 

Stiles nods because he understands the severity of the situation, Derek is bleeding out on the floor and Stiles had as good as scrambled the brain of the Alpha, Stiles knows they need Scott to drive Derek to Deaton’s and maybe Stiles too because he’s pretty sure he’s pulled a few stitches.

 

Stiles struggles to get back up on his feet, it’s surprisingly hard to get back up on your feet when you’re feeling sick and shaky and your arm is broken and useless, but up he gets. Stiles staggers to where he’d left his phone and laptop, his hands are shaking something fierce which makes it surprisingly difficult to pick up to item of technological brilliance and even harder to successfully call his brother from another mother and father.

 

Father, the idea of Deucalion even thinking he was Stiles’ dad was just ridiculous as well as terrifying to Stiles, what if the werewolf decided to kill his dad? Stiles couldn’t lose his dad too, just the thought of it made his chest feel like there was an elephant had settled itself on it.

 

`Stiles you need to breathe, ´ Derek tells him and Stiles just nods once more because he knows breathing is important and he’s pretty sure he is doing just that because his chest hurts, `come on you can do it.´ Stiles just nods again because of course he can breathe everyone should be able to do it, unless they’re dead or there’s something seriously wrong with them but there’s nothing seriously wrong with Stiles, right?

 

 It feels like forever and a day before Scott finally picks-up which isn’t all that great of a surprise but it is annoying because Derek is bleeding out on his living room floor. When Scott does finally answer his phone the True Alpha doesn’t sound all that cheerful which tells Stiles that Scott is at home working on his own stack of homework which was baffling him as much as they usually did.

 

`Stiles, what’s up? ´

 

Stiles feels lightheaded in that horrible sickening sort of way that told him he wasn’t going to stay up and standing much longer, the odd dark spots that were blooming within his already oddly hazy vision seems to confirm that he Stiles Stilinski was going to faint. Stiles swallows down the rising bile before he croaks out something in the lines of, `Not me Scotty or Derek or Deucalion.´

 

`Stiles? Stiles, what’s wrong? ´ and bless Scott’s big goofy heart the kid sounds genuinely worried.

 

Stiles is about to saying something but then his brain sort of decides to shut-off for the time being and he tilts to the side, the last thing he hears is Derek screaming his name much like he’d done back then when the werewolf had found his half-dead body, and Stiles doesn’t like the amount of fear he hears in that scream and he does try valiantly to tell his Sourwolf that he’s alright just in a need of a good nap. But Stiles is fairly certain all he does get out is a groan.  

 


	3. Horribly Terribly Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FIRST, I fixed chapter 2 to my own liking, sorry, so check it out before you read this one!
> 
> SECOND thing is I'm sorry for probably destroying this story with my writing.

 

_ By the time he finally returned home he found Claudia already asleep and curled up on their bed wrapped up like a human burrito which wasn’t really all that surprising considering how the pregnancy was taking a lot out of his incredible mate. Claudia might not have the easiest of pregnancies and yet she never complained about her morning sickness or all the other ailments which she suffered through graciously, all she did between throwing up was talk to the baby inside her telling him or her to stay inside and grow big and strong which frankly was a wish he shared with his worried mate. _

 

_ His mate seemed more than willing to suffer through any pains, sickness and hardship as long as their child survived from full-term to beyond, and so would Deucalion if only he could.  _

 

_ This troublesome pregnancy was their last and final attempt at having a child of their own. Deucalion had already even before Claudia had told him she was pregnant yet again had the necessary procedure to ensure he could not impregnate his mate again, and yet he’d done just that before he’d had the agonizingly painful procedure that would’ve been less of a pain if he’d been born human, he’d known about the pain that would followbut there was not he wouldn’t do or endure to ensure he and Claudia grew old together and if it meant removing certain capabilities then so be it even if some of the elders in his pack as well as other Alpha’s would see it all as a form of weakness; if severing and arm or a leg would ensure the future health of Claudia then he would have them cut-off both if need be.  _

 

_ Alpha Deucalion was well aware that the previous pregnancies as well as the miscarriages had weakened Claudia both physically as well as psychologically, _ ****_ yet although she suffered from high blood pressure and such horrible morning sickness that she’d had two hospital stays already under her belt before they were even halfway through the pregnancy, still regardless of her aches and pains her mood was light and cheerful there _ ****_ was a hopefulness that had once been lost had returned twice as strong as it had ever been.  _

 

_ Back way back when Deucalion had found his incredible and wonderful mate the back then Beta had been deeply taken by her wonderful scent, and he’d been greatly humbled by her sharp intelligence which had been almost as a wonderful of a surprised as her beauty was, never had the werewolf imagined he’d be blessed with a young lady of such perfection. _ ****_ However while he had been absolutely besotted by Claudia even before he truly knew her and once he’d grown to know Claudia he loved her more, the _ ****_ Alpha was now certain he’d never loved her as much as he did now as she lay there sleeping peacefully, her once flat stomach now round and full with their little miracle who was growing inside her made him love and admire his mate more than he’d ever imagined his heart or soul capable of doing, she was in his mind divine especially now as she lay there stretching out yet another one of his shirts. _ ****

 

_ Deucalion undressed while watching his sleeping mate, watching her like the creep she accused him of being whenever she caught him watching her slumber. _ ****_ He barely had enough strength of will to take the shower which he needed after the run he’d taken part in with his fellow pack mates, he took a quick shower unwilling to fully enjoy the warmth of the water when all he wanted was to be close to his mate; these days he spent hours upon hours with her enjoying her company. _ ****

 

_ Crawling into bed freshly showered and wearing nothing as he preferred to sleep in the nude, he’s cautious not to disturb his sleeping beauty as he settled beside her breathing in Claudia’s scent that had grown even more intoxicating with the pregnancy that had yet to end in tragedy: _ ****_ With each passing weak and month her scent changed more and more and if he’d ever have to explain what this new scent was he’d answer immediately that it was the scent of family and life.  _

 

_ His hands wanders as his hands always did these days and had done since the more noticeable swell began to appear, his hand pause at the top of the large mound that keeps growing giving both Deucalion and as well as his mate hope that this child would not leave them with sorrow in their hearts. _ ****

 

_ A smile appears on his lips as he feels the little one move it’s as if his son or daughter knows he’s there, it’s almost as if the baby knew its daddy was right there, it’s almost as if the baby knows that what he needs is to know that he or she is still there alive and well. _

 

_ Carefully the father to be begins to peels the light grey fabric off of the shelter slowly revealing the stretched pale skin of Claudia’s beautiful round stomach. The old marks from their previous pregnancy that had ended with little caskets bought, however those old lines were now accompanied by newer and longer ones. Without thought of hesitation Deucalion leans down and kisses the roundness that holds his son or daughter safe as she or he grows. He can easily hear Claudia’s heartbeat which was strong and lovely, and he can not only hear Claudia’s wonderful heartbeat but he can also hear the strong and stubborn as if this life inside his mate was determined not to fail where his siblings had, perhaps it was only Deucalion’s own delusional want for a child that made him think this baby had a heart stronger and flawless unlike the other hearts he’d heard beating before this one. Hearing this little heart so strong and stubborn gave Deucalion hope that for once he’d be able to hold his daughter or son in his arms alive and full of life screaming at the world that would be at first too cold and bright, too loud and new to be pleasant or exciting. This heartbeat which he could hear was small and faint but powerful in ways he would never be able to explain not even to his own Emissary who was after all very wise. _

 

_ `My wonderful little one, ´ Deucalion hums against the pale skin of his mates stomach, the sunflower tattoo that had been needled into the flesh of his mates stomach close to her bellybutton was now stretched and somewhat imperfect, _ ****_ the Alpha can feel his little daughter or son moving about as she or he seemed to always do and this almost constant motion seemed to always satisfy his wolf to no end. Closing his eyes, ear against his daughters or sons shelter, the Alpha focuses on his baby which he would one day hold in his arms like all the other proud parents he’d seen. _ ****_ Deucalion honestly wouldn’t care if this baby he felt moving around inside his mate was a boy or a girl, he didn’t care if his baby was born one gender but would prove to be the other later on in life, he doesn’t care if his baby was born a werewolf or human, all he cared about was that this life inside his mate didn’t end in his lifetime. _ ****

 

_ `You stay safe inside your mama, baby, ´ he tells his son or daughter, `take your time sweetheart. Grow those lunges of yours strong and powerful so you can scream me deaf in the early hours of the morning, ´ _ ****_ and Deucalion knows if he ever told anyone that he was waiting for those sleepless nights spent rocking his child to sleep they’d call him mad, but he’d lost all of his other children and so he knew in his heart that even sleepless nights would hold a greater value now than nights without his son or daughter.  _

 

_ `Take your time baby, grow strong for me and mama because we will love you oh so much.´  _

 

_ Deucalion feels the familiar long and slender fingers reaching into his hair, combing through the still damp strands, the touch gentle and loving draws his attention away from their little baby and falls on the barely awake woman who smiles down at him sleepily, her voice is soft and sweet when she finally speaks, `He’ll be strong and healthy – I know he will.´ her heart does not skip, it beats steady and calmly within her amazing body. _

 

_ `How?´ the alpha asks her before placing his ear back down over the spot where his child was waiting for the day he or she was ready to be born, Deucalion had found the spot where the heartbeat could be heard the loudest, and Claudia continues to play with his hair.  _

 

_ `When I dream, I dream of him,´ she confesses as if this was some great secret she had been keeping, a pleasant secret she’d waited eagerly to spill to him, `He’s so full of life. When I dream of him he grows into a young man, he’s human but he runs with wolves.´ _

 

_ `Really? ´ Deucalion asks his heart full of hope for until now Claudia’s dreams of their children were never of life or birth or the years after. _ ****_ Deucalion ignores the gender Claudia speaks of as she speaks her confessions out to him; the Alpha doesn’t dare to believe that what she tells him will become true for what if she was wrong, what if this did end with just another death? _ ****

 

_ And frankly Deucalion wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about having a son, then again he wasn’t sure how he felt about having daughter either, and none of it really mattered considering he had no experience at being a father to either gender.  _

 

_ `He’ll be fierce in his loyalty, ´ his mate tells him with an air of pride, and she continues to sound like the proud mother Deucalion wishes her to be, `I wish you could already see him, he is wonderful, so loud and full of energy.´  _

 

_ She laughs merrily while saying, `He just can’t be still.´  _

 

_ Deucalion smiles at the image she paints without describing the physical parts of her dream child’s appearance. _

 

_ `There’s this hunger in him, a hunger for knowledge without it being a corrupted one,´ Deucalion hopes that what Claudia was telling him would come true, `He’s a bright one Duke, so very bright and odd,´ she laughs again. _

 

_ `Oh is he now? ´ Deucalion asks his mate who continues to talk about their child as if he was as real as the sun and the moon were.  _

 

_ `Not to mention he is absolutely adorable, and funny in an unconventional way.´ and again she laughs like this boy she saw in her dreams had told her a joke or two, and once she stops laughing she repeats the words, `I wish you could see him.´ to which the Alpha responds of course by telling his beautiful mate how he one day would see their child.  _

 

The wolf whines miserably as the dream breaks then again it wasn’t really a dream but a memory Deucalion had experienced before his life had taken the turn for worse, **** this memory shaped into a vivid dream slipped from him like smoke through his fingers. It takes the Alpha a moment to gather his senses and to understand how wrong everything feels. There’s an odd feeling that surrounds him, he feels like he’d been bound and shackled, like he and his wolf were no longer able to be free as if they were chained down. 

 

His head was throbbing something fierce. 

 

Deucalion having a reasonably curious nature made an attempt to explore the source of this horrible pain, however as he begins to move the Alpha without a pack realizes that he’s unable to do so as his arms are bound behind his back the shackles and chains burn his skin, and he can smell his burned flesh. 

 

Opening his heavy lidded eyes Deucalion can’t help but groan as he finds himself trapped in a dark and grimy looking excuse of a basement, the whole place reeked of decay and misery as well as remnants of burned wood. 

 

The Alpha knows he’s in trouble even without being chained down on his knees with the rough concrete floor digging into his knees. There’s **** a thick collar around his neck with a heavy chain attached to it and bolted to the floor, he’s been stripped down to only his boxers giving the chains wrapped and linked all over his body full access to his flesh. The pain helps clear his mind which brought back the events that had transpired before this moment.

 

What Deucalion remembered first and foremost was finding his son, his son who was the same clever boy the True Alpha had sent him too, the boy who was known as the sheriff’s son. Deucalion had found his son and made a mess of it all, and he cringes at the whole disaster that had played out before he’d left world of consciousness; his son had seen him behave like the monster the teenager most likely imagined him to be, his son had seen him behave like the monster that had seen to it that two of his friends had been killed. ****

 

Remembering his failure to behave and control himself made the werewolf feel like screaming out his frustration and anger because of course he’d behaved like a total monster. Frankly Deucalion was shocked to still be alive after everything he’d done at the Stilinski house, the fact that he was still alive and just chained down was proof of the True Alpha’s none-homicidal nature which could be both a positive trait as well as a negative one; there were plenty of larger packs in the country that would see Scott McCall as a weak Alpha if he continued to choose the path of no bloodshed. 

 

However soon enough his thoughts are back with his son. **** Deucalion couldn’t help but wonder whether or not his son had told the others about _him_ about being _his_ son, **** and while Deucalion felt proud of having such a brave and clever son there was none the less a fear inside him that had the Alpha hoping his son had been silent about being Deucalion’s son; **** just the thought of the previous Alpha of Beacon Hills learning that the kid who’d been running around with him and Scott McCall was Deucalion’s own son frightened the Alpha to death.

 

Deucalion had killed a lot of werewolves, hunters as well as well as sorrowful amount of humans. He’d orchestrated the deaths of two of Derek Hale’s betas. **** There was no denying that he’d been a proper monster, the sort of a monster Deucalion had never wanted to become or imagined he’d ever become when the power of Alpha had slipped into him at the tender age of twenty-two however that was precisely what he’d become. **** It was the loss of his humanity that had driven Claudia to run with their son. 

 

Alone in the sorrowful excuse of a basement gave him little if no comfort as the solitude of his imprisonment could be a promise of his son remaining safe then again it could also be a horrific and wordless statement of his son already taken the brunt of Hale’s anger after all it was not uncommon for the son to pay for the sin of the father or mother especially if said mother or father was the Alpha. Deucalion could only hope that the mercy the True Alpha had shown him would be extended to his son too, his son was innocent to the crimes Deucalion had committed and considering how it seemed his son had been close with the True Alpha since early childhood surely that would be enough to give save the life of his son?

 

There’s a fear in him of what might happen to his newfound humanity if indeed his son was harmed because of _him_. 

 

Deucalion pulls at his chains hissing as pain spreads and flares all over his body, the more time that passes with him trapped there alone in the ruins of what most likely was the Hale House the cold tendrils of fear began spread its poison within his mind and body, and the increase of fear pushed the wolf to exhaust both of them into yet another bout of unconsciousness which might be a small mercy. 

 

_ Darkness, there’s only darkness no light or colors just a pitch blackness.  _

 

_ He is broken, they’re broken the wolf and he are no longer the embodiment of perfection. They’re broken.  _

 

_ The Alpha is blind but not deaf, he hears the fearful and disloyal whispers of his pack mates, he can hear the whispers of those who no longer trusted him to provide and protect, there’s no more trust between the Alpha and his remaining pack mates. It does not matter that he’s already taken down a handful of his betas who’d thought they could take him out now that he was blind there are others willing to try where others had failed.  _

 

_ The wolf in him snaps its sharp teeth at the world swearing it would cut down anyone who dared to think it weak, dared to challenge it, and with each kill the beast felt stronger and more powerful. The Alpha may be blind but he was not weak, never weak.  _

 

_ The Alpha however would deal with his pack later for now all he seeks is his mate who’d given birth while he was away getting blinded and betrayed, his mate had born him along awaited son.  _

 

_ The closer to their private den he comes the more distinctive the scents become, his mate is happy and healthy softly speaking to their son in her mother tongue while greedy little sounds escaped the newborn, the scent of the nutritious milk his mate provides their son and the combined scent of the Alpha and his mate wrapped up in a perfect little package of soft flesh and fragile bone. The wolf in him notes that this young new life that had been carried inside its human mate was worrisomely human but it didn’t matter really as the bite could fix it. _

 

_ Everything is dark as he navigates his way into their bedroom and his anger scratches around the walls of this unhappy state. They want to see, see their mate and the child she’d gifted them but there’s only darkness. And it makes them rage at the unjust world.  _

 

Deucalion startles awake as the wolf growls beneath his skin, he feels weak and worn down but he’s none the less alert enough to understand that there are now people moving around above his head, there’s dirt and dust raining down over him causing the scent of the burned Hale pack to rise and it truly is an awful thing to bare; he’d been close to Talia, seen her as not only a fellow Alpha but also a close friend, and to now smell her ruin was a painful thing to bare. 

 

Deucalion can hear them moving around above him none of them uttering a word between them and it was all disconcerting, the crowd moves further away and then down the stairs and towards where he is kept. ****

 

His skin prickles and heartrate spikes as he counts the amount of beating hearts coming towards the closed door through which he’d most likely been dragged through while unconscious, the heavy door had been designed much like the room he was chained in to keep monsters locked away inside the basement on the nights when the moon was full and round and young little wolves had yet to learn control. 

 

A terrible headache inducing noise erupts as the thick heavy door is dragged open. Deucalion lifts his head as much as he can while focusing on the figures that have come to call on him. 

 

The first figure through the narrow opening was the True Alpha Scott who seemed to have aged or perhaps matured slightly with the disappointment Deucalion had evidently caused with his behavior, there’s an unfamiliar amount of fury radiating from the young beginning of an alpha; the rage Deucalion senses increases his concerns for the wellbeing of his son, whom he cannot see amongst those familiar and unfamiliar faces slipping into what could only be called a dungeon now.

 

It takes every pieces of solid wisdom and an impressive amount of control for Deucalion not to answer the younger Alpha’s and his betas hostility with his own, of course what helps him restrict his own instincts is the knowledge that his actions could easily jeopardize Genim, and so the chained Alpha holds back the reaction the Demon Wolf would’ve done. 

 

For his son Deucalion would grovel before the twins whom he had treated with such contempt at times that there had been no doubt how little he’d truly cared for the two boys, his complete disregard for the two brothers Ethan and Aiden was now a source of shame to him. 

 

The huntress is there too her bow at the ready and arrows willing to pierce through his skin and make him bleed much as Deucalion had made Derek Hale do more than once, and speaking of Talia Hale’s son Derek was there alive and breathing, the former Alpha’s eyes were hard and unforgiving, the now beta had clearly healed from their altercation which was good because Deucalion hadn’t really wished for Talia Hales son to die by his hand especially since it was now obvious that Derek had only tried to protect Deucalion’s son which was reasonable action from the younger werewolf considering _everything_. 

 

Deucalion looks over the crowd and his heart drops when none of the angry faces glaring at him belongs to his son Genim.

 

`You attacked,´ the young Alpha growls voice rumbling around the damp and cold room all loud and unforgiving, `one of my betas,´ begins to shift a little, claws popping out as well as fangs, shoulders broadening as the strength of the wolf pushes forth, `you attacked my beta in the house of my brother!´ more dust and dirt rains down from the ceiling when the young Alpha roars the last few words , unlike a couple of Scott McCall’s betas Deucalion doesn’t feel the need to bare his throat or step back if anything the far more experienced Alpha flashes his own crimson eyes just to remind young McCall that he was still an Alpha even if he was chained and bound like some animal.

 

Several growls and snarls erupt at his weak display of power, the twins go as far as to shift showing of their fangs and claws as does young Hale who looks more than willing to see to it that Deucalion’s insides were relocated outside of his body. 

 

`Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t hand you over to the Argents.´ the young Alpha says voice loud and hard with anger, and Deucalion knows that the threat of handing him over to the Argents wasn’t an empty one and the thought of never seeing his son again has him pulling back the wolf that wants to rise into to forefront; claws and fangs retract as he lowers his gaze and head before speaking to the young Alpha who was for now ignoring the advice of his betas advices that all had the same goal and that was to end Deucalion’s life.

 

`I’m sorry Alpha McCall.´ Deucalion says ignoring the snorts that came from the gathered betas it was clear none of them believed his apology to be genuine, `There’s no excuse for my behavior.´ that of course wasn’t entirely true, there was a good reason although it was based on a momentary lapse of judgement on Deucalion and his wolfs part, `But I – I was trying to protect my son.´

 

`What? What are you talking about?´ the Alpha asks confusion replacing some of the anger, but the frustration that could be found behind the question helped to keep the young alphas anger from crumbling entirely. 

 

`How, ´ the twin Ethan asks and of course it would be he who’d ask the following question, `how was attacking Derek helping your son? ´ 

 

It seemed the rest of the McCall pack were aware of the reason why Deucalion was back in town, however it seemed none of them knew that the human known as Stiles Stilinski was Deucalion’s son which raised a lot of questions Deucalion had no real time to ponder over. 

 

`I thought, admittedly foolishly, ´ Deucalion begins weighing his words carefully he was standing on the plank with hungry sharks ready to devour him if he took one wrong step, `that Derek was going to harm my son.´ Hale gives him a look that tells the alpha that his sanity was being questioned which would never work in his favor and Deucalion knew it, if he seemed mad once more then he would be undoubtedly put down like a rabid dog.

 

`What the hell are you talking about? ´ Derek snaps his entire body vibrating as he fought to stay in control, ` _Why_ would I hurt _your_ son? I don’t even know who he is?!´ 

 

Deucalion knows then that his son hadn’t told the pack about him, about them and it has now provided the Alpha with a dilemma; Deucalion could keep it a secret or tell the pack that their human pack mate that walked around under the ridiculous name of Stiles Stilinski is his son Genim, there were risks behind staying silent and speaking up.

 

`Stiles, you’re talking about Stiles.´ the banshee says and Deucalion’s heart sinks a little because now his son could be in danger and he could do nothing about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that might one day be rewritten or not, don't know yet.


End file.
